


陷阱

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: “下一次 。”安娜说着，艾尔茜别过脑袋来看她，安娜又去吻她的眼睛，“下一次可以在那个屋子里吗？或者实验室，你选一个地方，我都可以……”艾尔茜一对上阿娜小心翼翼又有点期待的目光，她的心又开始狂跳。她知道她无法拒绝。
Relationships: Ana Bray/Elsie Bray
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	陷阱

**Author's Note:**

> Ana Bray / Elsie Bray  
> Incest PWP Futa 剧情都是瞎写的不要认真（  
> 时间线是现在
> 
> 注意避雷

“准备好了吗，我不知道里面有什么。”艾尔茜站在地窖门口对她说。

她们在前往深石地窖的路上，是阿娜要求的。尽管艾尔茜中途拒绝了她很多次，但是她还是妥协了，尤其是在她们争论的时候有个守护者中途经过，告诉艾尔茜也有其他守护者安全的从地窖回来的时候。

艾尔茜说着她最近调查到的东西，阿娜跟在后边，一边和她聊天一边观察着四周。“这里的建筑和研究都太完美了。”她轻轻呼了口气。艾尔茜短暂的停顿了一下，阿娜问她怎么回事。艾尔茜摇了摇头，说没什么，又带着她继续向前走。

两个人聊的很来，以至于没有留意到从一个拐角突然冒出来的一群堕落者。阿娜最先注意到的，因为艾尔茜正低头看着手里的调查报告。她猛地将小刀插进最前边一只扑上来的堕落者枪兵的脖子里，将他从身上甩开。但是艾尔茜显然来不及短时间将那么多数量的堕落者都解决掉，她在地上翻滚了一圈，干掉离她最近的那只，更多的堕落者冲上来。阿娜看着一串手雷落在艾尔茜的脚边，她想都没想就扑上去，用手炮爆掉在她脸上的一只堕落者，抓着艾尔茜将她推倒在旁边的掩体后。艾尔茜被她压在掩体和她的身体之间，手雷爆炸扬起来的尘土让她一时间什么都看不清。

本来不该是这样的。阿娜心想着，尤其是在烟尘里她看着艾尔茜下意识的蜷缩在她用胳膊和旁边的掩体支撑起来的空间里，她们的身体几乎挨在一起。阿娜能感觉到那具躯体的温度顺着他们挨在一起的部位传过来，让她一时间乱了阵脚。她想就这样俯下身来紧紧拥抱她的姐姐，将脸埋进对方的脖子里，吻一吻她肖想了很久的脸蛋和脖颈，但是打在后背的瓦砾和堕落者的子弹让她瞬间清醒。

她们挨在一起的时间很短，战斗结束后艾尔茜急匆匆地收起武器来，她的衣服上都是尘土，但是她先跑来查看阿娜的情况。艾尔茜抓着阿娜的胳膊和手，看了看她破破烂烂的盔甲和披风，看到阿娜胳膊上正在渗血的伤口。

“你受伤了，我不该带你来这儿的。”艾尔茜说。阿娜赶紧解释说是因为她太久没见到艾尔茜聊得太入迷了，下次肯定不会这么大意，她的机灵窜出来给阿娜修复伤口，艾尔茜看了一眼她的机灵，没再说什么。

回去的时候已经快凌晨了，木卫二又刮起了大风，吹的阿娜的快雀在路上左摇右晃，看不清路也听不清艾尔茜的声音。她们只能用无线电通话了。艾尔茜说很早的时候她和一些EXO在木卫二上，也是这样恶劣的天气，他们都拿着武器，准备一起离开这个鬼地方，但是——

无线电到这儿就没声音了。阿娜四处张望着，但是暴风雪实在是太大了，透过头盔她只能看到白茫茫的雪花。

那天半夜阿娜留在了那个营地里，艾尔茜一开始催促她回圣城，但是木卫二离圣城有一段距离，起码要半天的时间.阿娜说她不想后半夜都在赶路，央求艾尔茜同意她留在这儿一晚。艾尔茜没法子，就像以前阿娜和她撒娇一样，她没有理由可以拒绝。

她看着艾尔茜脱掉外面那件陈旧的外套，整理桌上的文件，然后在旁边的小床上躺下，关掉灯，房间陷入一片黑暗。阿娜没有守夜的经历，也没有和艾尔茜一起在一个屋里休息过。很早的时候，她还和父亲母亲还有艾尔茜一起生活的日子里，她和艾尔茜都是单独在实验室里做一些研究。有的时候艾尔茜会来找她，催促她睡觉，或者直接把阿娜从研究室里拖出来，要看着她回到自己的房间，艾尔茜才会离开。和家人待在一起的感觉对她来说很陌生，好像是几十年前的事情了，但是她渴望这些。

其实安娜有很多次偷偷跑来木卫二找艾尔茜，但是她不敢大白天在外面乱逛，她怕撞到认识她的守护者，他们也许下次去找艾尔茜的时候就会告诉她你妹妹之前来木卫二了。她不想露馅儿，也不想有第三个人知道这回事。

她之前一个人又去了一次艾尔茜第一次联系她汇合的地点。那里黑着灯，阿娜摸索了好一会儿才找到开关，里面的东西一切如旧，包括克洛维斯留下来的研究报告和器械。她坐在艾尔茜最开始等她来的桌子上，坐了好一会儿，直到她的机灵告诉他有别的守护者似乎要来了，她才如梦初醒一样赶紧起身离开。

阿娜低下头来，想起今天在地窖里艾尔茜抓着她的胳膊和手腕的温热的触感。她在黑暗中看着艾尔茜的手，想象那双手搭在自己的肩膀上或者抱着自己脖子的样子。她的目光落在EXO瘦削的脖颈和肩膀上，还有对方瘦削的有力的腰部，想象她亲自抚摸那片区域的感觉。她这才感觉到自己硬了，为此阿娜在寂静的房间里夹紧腿，深深吸了口气，企图让自己冷静一点，她不想让艾尔茜知道她是个看着自己亲姐睡觉都能硬起来的变态。

但事实就是她现在盯着艾尔茜侧躺着毫无防备的背影老二硬的发痛，外面的暴风雪还没有停，呼啸的风声将她低低地喘息盖住了。希望如此，阿娜想着。她将一只手伸到裤子里握住老二缓缓撸动，紧张的大气不敢出，汗水从她的额头和鼻尖滑落下来，滴落到她的衣领里。

她能想象到艾尔茜在战斗的时候有力又纤细的腰在她的手心里颤抖的样子，艾尔茜抓着她的披肩，她凑上前，咬着EXO的嘴唇，舌头溜进去舔她的发声器，舔的艾尔茜断断续续的喘息，完整的句子都说不出来。快点，快点。艾尔茜搂着她的后脑勺尖叫着，身体控制不住的后仰——

阿娜浑身颤抖的射在自己手心里，她短暂的头晕眼花了一会儿，才慢慢找到自己的呼吸。她看着艾尔茜的安静的背影，站起来落荒而逃的离开了。

-

她们站在地窖的门口。

就像上次一样，上次她们也是这样两个人来到这里。只是上一次的时间更早，要早很多。上次阿娜抱着她的胳膊往前走，亲昵的让她一时间不适应。她感觉自己已经几百年没和另一个人贴这么近了，近的她的心都在颤抖。

这次前往地窖没那么顺利，至少是她不够小心。她们和地窖里的一队堕落者打得不可开交——直到安娜朝她扑过来，她将她抱在怀里，翻滚到建筑物后边避开即将引爆的手雷。她抱的很用力，将自己的身体横在瓦砾和她之间，艾尔茜能感觉到人类柔软又炙热的躯体结实的压着她，阿娜的手抓着她的肩膀，两人的腿交叠在一起，她乌黑的头发落在艾尔茜的脸上，让她一时间忘记该怎么呼吸。

“阿娜……”她喊她，但是被爆炸声盖了过去。她看着安娜近在咫尺的唇瓣，有点干涩，脸上还有尘土。她想就这样捧着那张脸吻上去，把她想和阿娜说的话都放进这个吻里。但是阿娜又立刻翻身起来，拔出枪去干掉剩下的几只堕落者。艾尔茜在确认现场没有敌人后，跑过去查看她的伤势。她说你受伤了，但是阿娜朝她笑笑说不要紧。

就像上次一样。

那天晚上阿娜执意要留在营地，艾尔茜拗不过她，只能妥协。他躺下来的时候故意将后背留给对方，以往她不会这么做的，她会面朝着门，就像以前的很多个夜晚，留意着外面的动静，以防有敌人突然闯进来。

艾尔茜不知道阿娜是不是在黑暗中看着她，还是已经在她打好的地铺上睡着了。那晚她少见的睡着了，但是她做了个不安稳的梦。梦里有着棕色眼睛的人类躺在她的身下，她的黑色头发在她的手心里，柔软的隆起的胸压在艾尔茜身上，因为艾尔茜抚摸她的手急促地喘息。对方的双手亲昵的抱着她的肩膀，又往下滑去，抚摸着EXO的腰和臀部，摸到她已经湿漉漉的腿间。艾尔茜，艾尔茜。那个人呢喃着，声音逐渐模糊。

艾尔茜醒过来的时候，阿娜已经离开了。

-

现在阿娜坐在她的对面，在一堆闹哄哄的人堆里和她离得很近。她的膝盖挨着她的，阿娜把一只手搭在艾尔茜的膝头，稍稍前倾着身体，棕色的眼睛紧紧的盯着她。

本来不该是这样的，艾尔茜心想着，她又往沙发里边坐了坐，尝试躲避人类灼热的覆盖在她膝盖上的手掌。“你最后做了些什么？”阿娜紧追着问她。艾尔茜在大脑里快速搜索着适合当下能解释的词，把情况描述个大概，但其实她也分不清她做的这些是第几次第几条时间线的了。

今晚早些时候阿娜跑到木卫二来找她，她正坐在床边摆弄桌子上的文件，阿娜没告诉她她要来，所以她风尘仆仆的闯进来的时候艾尔茜吓了一跳。阿娜说我们去圣城玩吧，今天晚上有很多守护者邀请她一起去一家酒吧，但是阿娜想和她一起。“你知道我不怎么去这种场合吧。”艾尔茜摆弄着手里的部件，看着披风和围巾被吹散的阿娜正在拍掉身上的雪花。阿娜拉着她的手说，走吧走吧，机会难得，她甚至没收到几次其他守护者的邀请。

艾尔茜都快忘记上一次她和家人们待在一起的时间了。上一次是什么时候？家庭聚餐，还是他们在实验室，还是她发现阿娜在偷偷做研究后，把极星长枪的原型交给阿娜，然后每天晚上去看阿娜。阿娜那会儿几乎都忘了吃饭和睡觉，还要艾尔茜亲自大半夜的去找她，敲开灯火通明的实验室，催促阿娜快点去休息。

她们走进嘈杂的酒吧里，这是圣城里边普通的一家酒吧，只是今天晚上聚集了很多守护者，还有其他普通的人。他们凑在几张桌子边上玩一些纸牌游戏，或者在喝酒划拳。阿娜拉着艾尔茜的手，穿过人群，走到了吧台。

艾尔茜的目光落在阿娜抓着她的那只胳膊上，想起其他时间线她误伤到半夜来找她的阿娜，她说你受伤了，阿娜却坚持说不要紧。但是当时他们都没了光能，是不可能短时间自己愈合的。但是她没有替她包扎，也没有立刻答应她要去找拉斯普廷的要求。直到阿娜的声音打断了她，她拽了拽她的手问你想喝点什么。

“之前的我和现在有什么不同吗？”阿娜问，艾尔茜说没什么不同，只是另外时间线的内容完全不一样了。阿娜又拉起艾尔茜无处安放的手，好像是故意无视她莫名其妙的紧张一样。她没有继续追问，艾尔茜在心里呼气。

她不想让阿娜知道其他时间线结束前的具体细节，比如她知道她要失败了，于是在重新开始前吻了阿娜的额头，或者她抓着阿娜要刺向她的匕首去吻她的嘴唇，在她的手掌快被刀刃切开之前再把刀刃转向她，她贴着人类冰凉的脸侧，尽管下一个时间线的阿娜不会知道这些了。

艾尔茜垂下眼睛，看着阿娜握着她的手腕，正在摆弄着EXO的金属手指。阿娜说，“我想念很小的时候你还是人类的手，但是现在这双也很柔软。”艾尔茜发出了一个语气词来做回应，她不知道该说什么来活跃现在僵硬的气氛。中途有其他守护者经过，和她们打招呼，还有几个是艾尔茜熟悉的经常去木卫二找她的人。她腾出那只没被阿娜握着的手和他们挥手，然后问阿娜，“所以你把我叫来就是趁机问我之前的事情吗？”

“没有，只是想喊你出来玩，但是突然想起来这些事，就问问你。阿娜盯着她，她的目光一和艾尔茜的撞上，她就开始感到眩晕。一定是酒吧里的气温太高了，艾尔茜心想着，但是EXO真的会因为过高的室温或者酒精晕倒吗，她没试过。

艾尔茜将目光移开，看着阿娜的嘴唇，人类的嘴唇因为刚刚接触过酒精在昏暗的房间里泛着湿润的光泽。她记得她吻上这两瓣唇的感觉，冰凉的，还有阿娜身上独特的气味。

艾尔茜不知道多少次偷偷找到过阿娜，她有的时候是和别的失去光能的守护者一起，在临时搭建的营地里休息，她远远的望着她，看着阿娜不太安分的睡脸。她在心里想着该如何重新联系阿娜，如果阿娜提出要和她学习冰影她该怎么拒绝，和上次一样吗？还是这一次直接答应她，或者这次就干脆不联系她。她不知道还有多少次机会重新开始下一次了，所以在很多过去的时间里她贴着阿娜的嘴唇，握着她拿着匕首的手腕，说我爱你，说我下次再救你，这次不行了。阿娜好像一瞬间清醒了，但是要刺向她的手上的力气是真实的。

阿娜等了很久，没得到艾尔茜的回答，她凑的更近，把手放在艾尔茜的一只膝盖上，沿着那条腿上的护甲的纹路慢慢的摩梭着，人类的手掌传来灼热的温度，让她开始坐立难安。这条时间线到目前为止都太好了，一切都顺她的心意，所以她没有机会，以后也没有可能告诉阿娜那些其他的感情。

她深深地吸了口气，好像下了很大决心。EXO蓝色的目镜终于看向阿娜，她用保持着冷静的语气和阿娜说，在一条时间线的最后我吻了你，我告诉你下一次我一定救你——

阿娜盯着她，还想她继续说。但是艾尔茜说这些都不重要了，因为现在她们不在这些时间线上。她把目光移开，但是阿娜还在看着她。人类的脸凑得很近，她的黑色的头发垂落在艾尔茜的脸边，艾尔茜都能感觉到潮湿的呼吸打在她的下巴上。她猛地站起来，说她该走了。

艾尔茜跑出去，半夜的空气凉凉的拍在脸上，没有木卫二的冷，但是至少让她清醒了一点。现在再解释什么都挽回不了她努力维持的现状了，也许她就不该答应阿娜来这里。艾尔茜快步往前走，穿过没几个人的街道，走进小巷子里。接着身后传来急促的脚步声，“艾尔茜！”阿娜在后边喊着。

“别折磨自己了。”阿娜追上来，一把拽住艾尔茜的手腕，艾尔茜少见的无法保持冷静，她呼吸急促，提高了音量和她说，“我没有折磨自己。”

阿娜松开她的手，将对方强行压在一边的墙上，双手捧着艾尔茜的脸，将额头抵在她的额头上。他们两个挨的极近，阿娜呼吸急促，她是真的一路小跑追上来的。艾尔茜看着人类近在咫尺的柔软的脸颊，就离她不到几公分远，一瞬间艾尔茜以为她回到了那些过去。

阿娜将被风吹乱的头发捋到耳后，喘息着捧着她姐姐的脸侧，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，看着EXO闪烁的目镜。“你吻的哪儿？”她问

“什么？”艾尔茜感觉一阵耳鸣。

“我问当时你吻的哪儿。”阿娜又重复了一遍。人类的柔软的胸口压着EXO，人类的双手捧着她的脸，让她大脑一时间难以清醒的思考。“…额头。”艾尔茜的声音开始发抖。

于是阿娜低下头来，吻在艾尔茜的额头上。艾尔茜感觉到眉上一阵温热的触感，她能感觉到自己的心脏在一堆金属和电线底下狂跳。

“还有哪儿？”

阿娜蹭着EXO的鼻尖，褐色的眼睛紧紧地盯着艾尔茜，不允许对方有一丝一毫的闪躲。她的姐姐背靠在墙上，手不安地贴在墙面上，好像快要垮掉一样。

艾尔茜被阿娜的问题弄的无处可去，她张了张嘴，说出这几个字就像是煎熬。“……还有嘴唇。”

阿娜侧过脑袋来，用拇指抚摸着EXO的嘴唇，终于吻了上去。人类的唇瓣紧紧地贴着艾尔茜的，灼热的急促的呼吸顺着EXO微张的唇缝溜进去。艾尔茜张开嘴，阿娜就像是获得许可一样捧着她的脑袋开始用力的吻她。

她撬开EXO的嘴唇，舔弄对方的上颚和发声器，又腾出手来溜进她的斗篷底下，贴着布料缓缓地抚摸她的身体，弄的她姐姐开始呜咽着喘息。艾尔茜被阿娜压在墙面上，她只得伸出手来搂住阿娜的肩膀，将她抱得更紧，她抚摸着人类的脖颈和后脑勺，将妹妹的头发都揉乱。

在阿娜的手摸到她的腿根的时候她颤抖着夹紧了大腿，又被对方分开，人类的手伸进她的裤子里，摸到湿漉漉的柔软的腿根，两根手指插进柔软的阴道里缓慢的抽动，艾尔茜便站不稳了。阿娜一只手支撑着她，贴着她的嘴唇说你湿了，艾尔茜喘息着把眼睛闭上。阿娜又凑过去吻EXO的眼睛，叫她把眼睛睁开，这个时候艾尔茜终于恳求她不要在这儿做，EXO的声音因为快感颤抖，要是她是人类，现在她的脸肯定是滚烫的。

她妹妹终于放过她一回。阿娜松开禁锢着她的手，拽着艾尔茜的手腕往她停在附近的飞船上走。幸亏凌晨的圣城没多少人在外面，艾尔茜一边走一边想。飞船的门一关上，阿娜又凑过来去吻她的嘴唇，她和阿娜身上背着的枪还有防身的东西叮叮当当的掉在地上。

她扯掉艾尔茜的衣服的动作很急，差点就把那些洗到陈旧的布料扯破了，但是艾尔茜没去管它。人类的喘息越来越重，灼热的呼吸打在EXO的脸上。艾尔茜慢慢的脱掉她身上的盔甲，露出人类柔软的皮肤来。艾尔茜捧着阿娜的脸，仔仔细细的啄吻人类柔软的嘴唇和舌头，又去吻她的眼皮和鼻梁。她慢慢的脱掉人类身上的盔甲，露出柔软的皮肤来。

我好想你。阿娜搂着她，将自己的脸埋进姐姐的脖颈里说道，她将牙齿压在EXO的颈侧细细的啃咬。艾尔茜为此难耐的仰起头，想要推开阿娜，但是在对方扯掉她的裤子握着脚腕的时候又无法抗拒。

阿娜低下头，将嘴唇贴到EXO已经湿漉漉的柔软的阴唇上，她将舌面压上阴蒂的时候艾尔茜剧烈的弹动了一下，阿娜腾出一只手来安抚的抚摸姐姐剧烈起伏的小腹，让她平躺下去。她舔进湿漉漉的穴道里来回抽动，又去吸吮因为快感发肿的阴蒂，两根手指插进被她舔的柔软的阴道里，艾尔茜控制不住的挺身，一只手按着阿娜的后脑勺，想要挣脱开，但是阿娜压着她的胯骨和臀部不让她离开。

她的手指在对方收缩的阴道里不停抽插，舌尖压在阴蒂上又舔又咬，直到艾尔茜尖叫着夹紧腿高潮，水顺着她的手指流出来。阿娜分开艾尔茜死死夹着她的大腿，抓着她的膝盖往上压，直接将老二顶进柔软的阴道里。被涨满的疼痛的快感让艾尔茜几乎喘不过气，但是阿娜伏在她的身上，亲昵的将脸贴在她的胸口，老二一下一下的凿她不停收紧的小洞，好几次还顶到子宫口，顶的她呜咽出声。

“慢点，慢点。”艾尔茜搂着阿娜的脑袋喘息着说，酸软的快感顺着脊梁骨爬上头皮，她挺直了身体，企图延缓来的过快的第二次高潮。但是人类没有放慢速度，她固定着EXO的身体，不允许对方有一丝一毫的退缩，她将老二抵在最深处顶着收缩的子宫口磨蹭，压着她的两条腿，将淫水四溅的交合的部位都露出来。艾尔茜拔高了声音尖叫，她感觉自己的机体要过载了一样烧了起来，爽的脚趾蜷缩着，咬着阿娜的阴茎哆哆嗦嗦的高潮了第二次，她的阴道颤抖着收缩着，烫的阿娜没忍住射在了里边。

阿娜抱着艾尔茜剧烈的喘息着，EXO滚烫的身体在她的怀里哆嗦，艾尔茜的呼吸很压抑，但是阿娜将一根手指插进她的口腔里，那些喘息声就全都漏了出来。阿娜凑过去吻她姐姐，将EXO从地上拉起来，让她趴在她的机舱里唯一的小床上。阿娜腾出一只手来抚摸EXO的臀部，将它们往两边分开，露出被她操的湿润的阴唇和阴蒂，她用大拇指一摁上被她玩的肿的阴唇包不住的阴蒂，艾尔茜就浑身颤抖。她射进去的精液都没来得及流出来，又被全部顶了回去。

“艾尔茜，姐姐，看看我。”阿娜又凑上前来，抓着EXO的手，吻着她的手指。艾尔茜慢慢的转过头，阿娜就依恋的凑上去吻她。她们接吻了很多次，艾尔茜想着，如果她不是EXO，现在嘴唇早就该肿了。人类柔软的胸部压在她的背上，她能闻到妹妹身上和床铺里独特的气味，这让她完全的放松下来。

阿娜吻着EXO的眼睛和鼻子，又贴着她的唇说我好爱你。艾尔茜就像触了电一样，如果EXO能流泪，她现在早就满脸泪水了。她喘息了好半天，才回复道我也爱你。阿娜满足的搂紧她姐姐的身体，将老二一下一下的操进汁水淋漓的逼。

她一松开她的嘴唇，艾尔茜就将脸埋进柔软的床铺里，她浑身滚烫脱了力一样的瘫软着，压抑着自己的呜咽，在阿娜顶到子宫口的时候才会叫出声。直到阿娜将阴茎全部放进她的身体里，顶着她射的一干二净，艾尔茜艰难的仰起头，身体僵硬的绷紧迎来第三次高潮。

她浑身颤抖着，跪着的膝盖支撑不住身体倒了下去，她一将阴茎拔出来，白色的液体就顺着腿根往下流。阿娜揉弄着EXO的腿根，依恋的吻着她的后脖颈，等着艾尔茜慢慢平复下来。

“下一次 。”安娜说着，艾尔茜别过脑袋来看她，安娜又去吻她的眼睛，“下一次可以在那个屋子里吗？或者实验室，你选一个地方，我都可以……”

艾尔茜一对上阿娜小心翼翼又有点期待的目光，她的心又开始狂跳。她知道她无法拒绝。

**Author's Note:**

> 多来点姐妹吧球球了 孩子好饿


End file.
